Buried alive:The Town's Legend
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: Au. James and his Friends decided to see if their located legend about a girl with red hair and green eyes was true JL


EDITED

Buried Alive: The Town legend

By Kagome13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING. I am poor. Anyway on with the story, hope you like.**

**Here is an edited version of the story. Hope you like it and sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling errors. Thanks for all the reviews!! I love them all! Read and review Please!**

_Salem, Massachusetts 1692_

A young woman with red flaming hair and forest green eyes was fighting against two strong men, while the grave diggers dug her gave up for her. She was Lily Evans and to many of the townsfolk, she was a strange beauty, especially with that red haired. She was being accused of being a witch, which in that time to be fearfully. She had been accused of being a witch. But get this she was being accuse of being a witch by her own sister, Petunia.

The young woman continued to fight against the men that hold her prison. She looks at the town people, begging them to reconsider this fate. She knew that she had none nothing wrong, that this superstation people fear and what they didn't know. In their same town, witches were fear and must be put to death; they had different ways for death to prove that you were innocent of witchcraft. But they had a new idea, for Lily's crime for practicing she was to be buried alive and if she was truly died or so they think, she would be innocent of her crimes.

Tears streaming down her face, as she fought against them, and fought even harder when the men open her coffin and threw her into it. They nailed the coffin shut. She screamed at them to open up and she could hear the priest prayer over her coffin. "I'm innocent! I have done nothing wrong!'' she screamed and beat her hands against the coffin until they were bleeding from the wood. But the men and the towns people ignored her pleas and buried her there; alive and everything. On her grave it read 'Lily Evans 1575-1592'.

_**Modern day**_

"Till this very day people still believe they can her cries and her screams of her innocence.'' Mrs. Wilson told her history class the local legend of a young woman buried alive. It was modern day and the school was a high school one name Benjamin Franklin High School. In this particular class, there was four young men part of group called the Maunders, and the leader of this group was a young man name James Potter.

"You know what?'' James, told one of his best friend Sirius, whom was sitting on his left side in the back of the class.

"What Prongs?'' said Sirius Black as he stopped staring at the blonde haired girl in front of him, and turned his attention to his friend.

"I kind of feel sorry for her.'' said James Potter, with a sad expression on her face. His brown eyes looked sad behind his round head glass. He ran his fingers through his brown shaggy hair and let out a sigh.

"Well she's dead, why do you feel sorry for her?'' Sirius asked confusly, as he went back to the young blonde in front of him. Sirius Black was probably the best looking guy at Benjamin Franklin, well next to James and Remus.

"I don't know.'' James replied, with another big sigh as he hit his head against his desk. The bell rang signal them that it was time for lunch. The boys grabbed their things and head for their lockers.

"Maybe you feel pity for her.'' Their other friend Remus told them. Remus was the brains of their small band of friends. He had sandy blonde hair and was nice to almost everyone. "Yea, James, that's probably it!'' said Peter, a short little boy with short brown hair and small beady eyes. While walking down the hall and talking about Lily Evans the boys ran into their rivals, The Sneaky Snake gang

This boys were also in the same class as them, but they were all blue blood rich kids, whom could say that their families were here when the puritan were alive. There was Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and many of their followers. Lucius Malfoy was a bully of man. He had shoulder length white hair and straight nose that James was itching to break. He had Gary eyes that were colder then ice. Then there was Severus Snape, as grease kid. He had long black hair that look like he never washed it. His nose was rather large and he looked like he never laughs in his life.

"Hey Potty.'' Snape sneered at him, both glared at each other and James replied to him annoyed to be bugged by the grease boy. "What?''

"I dare you, to sleep in Lily Evan's grave, with her in it.'' Snape told him, with an ugly smile. He and Malfoy shared at laugh, and their followers follow in statue.

"James, I don't think th-'' Remus tried to tell his friend, but James couldn't see no to a challenge.

"Sure. No problem.'' James said, as he glared at the Snape and Malfoy. Both boys glaring at each other.

"Okay, tonight, it has to be all night and you know what that mean?'' Malfoy told them with a smirk.

"What is that?'' Remus asked nervously, his stomach turning in knots as he feared what the blonde was going to tell them.

"James, that mean you have to be buried alive.'' Malfoy told them, with a huge smirk.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope you all like the new and improve version of Buried Alive. Sorry for horrible grammar and spelling errors. Please Review and thanks.**

**Jazz**


End file.
